


Hall of Stories

by Speterson2021



Category: Annie (1982), Beetlejuice - All Media Types, Cinderella - All Media Types, King Midas - Fandom, Original Work, Sweeney Todd (2007)
Genre: Fairy Tale Retellings, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:53:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27700979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speterson2021/pseuds/Speterson2021
Summary: What if some stories had a different ending ?
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story will include characters from Broadway shows , movies , and fairy tales . This story will also include references to historical that have been turned into Broadway characters. This is my wrist on those stories and what happens to these characters. Because of the interaction they have with my oc. Ok.Enjoy!

I walk down a long, dark, hallway with rows of doors on either side. Several hallways stretching and going on forever. Each hallway labeled with a sign at each entrance. A statue outside some doors with a plaque near it. One door down the "Tragedy" hallway drew me in. A grande statue made of marble stood tall. A bride with dress and hair askew. She looks saddened with chains suspended above her head. I entered the room and the bride was sitting in a chair at a desk writing a letter. 

Dear Tom,

King Henry has persued me to be his next wife. I love you very much but you know its dangerous to say no to the king so I must. If Henry says its you then its you. No matter how I feel its what I have to do. I will miss you everyday that passes and morn and long for what could've been. So this is good bye.

All my love,  
Katherine 

This must be Katherine Parr.


	2. Chapter 1 -Katherine Parr

Katherine's point of view 

I walk down a warm dark hallway flanked by two guards on either side of me. I fidget with the gloves the servants have placed over my hands. The guards halt in front of a set of large oak doors. I hear one guard mumble 'poor thing has to be married to that fat bastard' before being shushed.

I've grown used to looks of pity. Im being married against my will to a murderous king. I should be happy to go from commoner to lady to soon-to-be Queen. But this isn't what I pictured the days leading up to my wedding day to be. 

The doors open and guards move forward.One guard gently directs me to the center of the room in front of the throne. The King glances down at me and a gruesome smile appears on his face. Like I was a fresh kill from a hunt laid at his feet. I try and fail to smile back but it falters and flickers on my face, my disgust visible , so I just look at the floor before a rough hand forces me to look up.

I can feel the bile rise in my throat at the sight of him.  
"Welcoame my dear!" He grunts. "Welcome to your new home." He walks around me studying me. Finally he nods and snaps his fingers and two servants come scurrying over.  
"I am placing you in charge of teaching the lady proper etiquette. Have her ready before the Summer festival."  
He then waves and I'm dragged away by the women before I could protest. As if I could.

"When Henry says its you then its you.No matter how I feel its what I have to do."

Over the next several weeks I've been groomed to be a proper lady. Dreading every minute of it. Between lessons I was allowed to wander the castle. The usual guards and lords greeted me as I passed. Can't miss a woman wearing jewels and a veil. All the faces blend into one until one catches my attention. It seems he does the same. We both do a double take before clasping each other in an embrace. 

Tom. My best friend. My love.

"I thought I lost you forever." He whispered.

"You are. I'm getting married next week."

He released me and gave me a saddened look. He was too late and he knew it. I don't let the sadness ruin the moment.

"How have you been Thomas? How are you here ?" I say linking arms and walking down the hall. 

"I've been better Katherine. Would be better with you. I was brought here as you were. They want to give you a reason to stay. Said if you don't marry him I'd be executed." 

Rage boiled at the thought that he would be used as bait so I'd be guaranteed to say 'I do'. Thomas knowing me all too well grabs my hand in his and kisses the back of it before bowing and ducking away. A whispered 'meet me by the clock tower by moonlight.' My heart swelled at the thought but also the risk of getting caught had me halting.

I can play the loving and doting wife-to-be all he wants but by night I'm Tom's.

............  
I stole away to Tom by moonlight. Only being stopped once by a lady maid wondering why I was awake at this time of night. I waved her off and said I wanted I wanted to go for a walk since I couldn't sleep.

I all but ran to the clock tower to see no one. For a moment I thought maybe it could be a trap. It didn't help when a large shadow cast over me. Everything suddenly went black.

...........

I woke up to unfamiliar surroundings. I tried to move but was held down by chains.I could sit up though. I realized I was in a church. I heard a groan to my left. Tom. He lay next to me but beat up and bruised. He glanced at and reached for me. I laid down and cupped his face. Both of teary eyed as to what will happen. 

We heard the sound of swords unsheathing. Tom sat us both up. We were both unsurprised by the sight of King Henry flanked by several guards swords drawn. But it was a bit surprising to see a priest accompanying him. Suddenly it all made sense to me as I was hauled to my feet. I'm being forced to marry the King now. Thomas will be executed if I say no and imprisoned if I say yes. We both lose either way. 

..............

The ceremony was pushed forward. I dreaded the whole process. I was miserable and I showed it. I didn't care. Etiquette lessons forgotten. When it came to me saying 'I do' I hesistated. Something in me told me to do so. So I did. I stalled. 

"I...i...I.....I...."

"SHE DOES!" Henry yelled losing his temper.

The priest encouraged me to keep going.

"I do."

There was a loud bang. A figure dressed head to toe in black was mounted atop a black stallion. Hand cannon in hand. I looked over at Henry and saw her was dead on the ground. Blood spreading everywhere. 

The figure was gone when I looked back up. The priest looked surprised and horrified but completed the ceremony despite the groom. Because he believed "the angel of death came to take Henry away. " 

I as his widow was named Queen and married Thomas as I intended. Raising Henry's children as I ruled over England. 

???'s POV

I exited the room and looked over to the statue and saw the once solemn bride transformed into the gleeful and powerful Queen on a throne. An equally gleeful Thomas behind her. I smiled and continued down the hall and stopped at a door with another statue.One of a beautiful young woman in sweeping dress. She looks at her wrists sadly while laying on the ground.

I stepped into the room and saw a young woman hunched over in front of a mirror weeping. Her sash laying across a nearby chair. Her makeup was ruined. The room was dimmed and dark until the light suddenly came on. She suddenly righted herself, wiped her face and snatched her sash off the chair and tied it on. Another woman came into the room but she wore a dazzling green dress and wore a crown atop her head .

"Why are you still here? You lost! Get over it and go home! Loser! You're getting old! You need to quit ! Geez Marisol !" Miss Grenada hissed.

Marisol Garcia aka Miss Argentina. She teared up and ran from the room.


	3. Chapter 2- Miss Argentina

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning :  
> Attempted suicide

Marisol Garcia's (Miss Argentina) POV

I ran. I ran all the way to the hotel. Some of the other contestants were outside talking and watched me run by. Some trying to ask what was wrong. I pushed passed them and ran to my room. After I made it to my room a wave of tears built up. I wept for what felt like hours. I couldn't take it anymore. I wanted all the pain to stop. I couldn't continue this spiral. I love everything about pageants except losing. I am worshipped for my beauty at home in Argentina but some barely give me a passing glance. 

I barely register getting up from the floor and walking over to the bathroom. A knife suddenly appeared in my hand. Slowly the blade dragged across my wrists and I winced as the pain but in. Blood poured from my wrists like spilt wine . Too deep. I couldn't stop the blood so it continued to pour. I felt my arms begin to numb. I fell to the floor once again. A cold numbness enveloped me.

I lay there feeling nothing but still conscious somehow. Just as my eyes were drifti ng closed I heard sirens and saw flashing lights. I felt myself being lifted onto something that moves before everything went black. 

..........

I woke up blinded by white lights. A hospital? 

My wrists were stitched up.

"Marisol. You need to take care of yourself." 

I was startled by the sudden voice. A young woman in a black gown and hood over their face. 

"Who are you?" 

"Mortem"

I paused terrified at the name but calm.

"What happened? Where am I?" 

"You cut your wrists. You almost bled to death. But I changed your fate. Ensured you made it out alive. I'm not saving you again." 

A doctor then came in. She then disappeared.

"You sure are lucky Marisol." The doctor smiled. 

"Yeah."

.........

Mortem scared me straight. As soon I left the hospital I got some help. I came back into the pageant scene with a renewed confidence. Whether I won or lost I didn't define myself by my beauty but with my character. Which ironically made me more beautiful. 

Mortem's POV

Marisol was confident in her statue now. She stood tall with her scars on her wrists and held a broken mirror in one hand and a microphone in the the other. I smiled and shook my head as I continued down the hall.

I need to go somewhere more happy and just observe. Not interfere with anything. A glittering gold door caught my eye.

Everything was gold in the room. Gold curtains, gold plates, gold floors, and tapestries. EVERYTHING! A man sat upon a throne watching a young girl that looked to be his daughter gleefully with a fond expression. His daughter was almost covered in more gold than the room itself. He was clearly fond of his daughter but still had his love for gold. I thought this man couldn't see me until I saw he was looked straight at me. It didn't help that I was probably the least colorful thing in the room. But right as the man was about to question who I was a golden fairy lit up the room.


	4. Chapter 3- King Midas

King Midas' POV

I saw a strange woman in black. I couldn't see her face. She seemed to appear out of thin air. No clue where she came from. I stood from my throne to walk to her or order a guard to grab her. But then a golden presence sprung into the room. My daughter ran from the room frightened. A breathtaking fairy appeared. She looked goddess like.

"King Midas! Your Love of gold is apparent! I come to grant you a wish your Majesty." She breathed.

" I wish everything I touch turns to gold "

"Granted." She snapped. "Touch something"

I touched a silver bowl and it changed I giggled gleefully .The fairy vanished before I could thank her for the gift. I went around the castle feeling like I'm being watched for testing out my new ability.

👑👑👑 

I enjoyed being able to turn everything into gold. Until it came to a head later. I tried to grab some food and it turned to gold. A servant later came to see me and I patted them on the back and they turned to gold. I was getting increasingly upset. It didn't help when my daughter Maya came in.

"Daddy,daddy , look what I made."

She touched my shoulder and went silent. I turned to be met with her solid gold figure. I knelt down in front of her and wept. I didn't want this power anymore. 

The golden fairy appeared smirking. "Have you learned your lesson? Do you still love gold as much as you did?"

"Yes I have learned! Please take it back! I want my daughter back!" I begged

"Granted" She snapped and my daughter fell to the ground, the servant from earlier doing the same. Both looked around confused. I was elated to see my daughter back to normal.

I turned again to thank the fairy and once again she was gone. I looked around at all the gold in the room and want to change it. I turned to the servant.

" Call all the servants in the palace. I want to get rid of all the gold."

All the servants gathered in each took as much as they could carry. They would probably never go hungry ever again. The gold was was more than enough to provide food for themselves and their families. 

After the servants left for the day. I felt like I was being watched again. I looked across the room to see the dark figure from earlier. She turned to run but I caught up to her and pulled off her hood. She covered her face of their hands but to no avail. Finally she removed her hands from her face and I tried to run but was frozen in place. She put a finger to her lips and the yell in my throat died.

" Tell no one of this encounter. Now give me back my cloak."

I handed it over and she pulled it on and disappeared.

Mortem's Point of View

Midas saw me. He wasn't supposed to but nothing to be done about it. A lot of people and characters within these walls knew of the existence of me and my siblings. We are concept ingrained into society even the mythical ones. Past, Present, Future, Death, Destiny, and Fate. We all have proper names and don't go by a formal titles. I am Mortem which is Death in Latin.

I save people too. I don't always take people away. Some people near need a near death experience to turn things around but it's a matter of if they are willing to learn from it or run towards death anyway. These Hoes are a reminder of our power in one way or another. Like how Cinderella lost both her parents and had to live with her stepmother and stepsisters as I thought about the story book character shards of glass seem to appear leading up to her door. A statue of a woman and Rags beamed with a crown and a slipper in her hands.

I know I should go back to my own story but what's One More Story. I turn the knob of the door I answer the story as if in a trance. I had to make this quick before the Storyteller catches me outside of my story again.


	5. Chapter 4- Cinderella

Young Cinderella runs and spins around the large garden. Her mother watched her as she watered the plants with a small smile on her face. For anymore that didn't know what to look for she looked to be perfect picture of health. She hid her pain very well. Her skin looked flushed even though it was mid-fall. Her eyes looked empty. No one truly knows how to break the news that you're dying. No one truly drops dead and or becomes sick suddenly just a matter of paying attention to subtle signs.

........

The clock chimed midnight. Cinderella clambered down the steps. She was going to continue to run away from the prince but of course she saw me. She tilted her head in confusion before remembering that she wasnt supposed to be there. But the damage was done and a royal guard was able to catch up to her.

"Why are you running from the prince?"

"I'm not supposed to be here. I have to get home. My stepmother forbade me from coming."

"Is she superior to the prince?"

"No. She's a Lady." 

"What's her name ?" 

"Lady Tremaine"

"I will have her summoned. But in the meantime , come with me. The prince would like to speak with you." 

Cinderella's POV

I walked back into the palace. The ball was still going. Women and men twirling and prancing about the ballroom. I walked right through it. People stopping to part a path before me and then continuing. I could feel as everything slowed to a stop. All eyes were on me as I approached the prince's throne. He stood and offered his hand. I ignored it.

"You never told me your name."

"Ella .....Cinderella." 

"Well...Cinderella. You've caught my attention. You will be my bride."

"What if I don't want to be. After all I barely know you."

"Who wouldn't want to be a princess." 

"Me. I came for the ball not to become a princess." 

"LADY TREMAINE ! AND HER DAUGHTERS ANASTASIA AND DRIZELLA!" They were announced as they reentered the ballroom.

I bowed my head and turned around. They all stormed towards me. The other guests were all silent as they moved out of the way. 

The prince seemed to read how I felt.

"I order that all the guests leave. The ball is over."

The room cleared out swiftly. Leaving me , my stepsisters , their mother, and the prince. My stepmother glares daggers into me. The prince stood in front of me averting her view. It oddly made me feel safe. He glared at her he spoke. 

"I made a royal proclamation that every eligible woman in the kingdom that wanted to, attend the ball. Cinderella wanted to attend the ball and you forbade her. Why?" 

"She's an embarrassment." She hissed. "She's filthy and I didnt want to be seen with a maid." 

"She is your stepdaughter and yet you treat her like a maid. As the prince I hereby strip you of your title of Lady and give it to Cinderella." 

"Why you-" Stepmother raised her hand to strike me and was stopped by the prince's hand on her wrist. 

He turned to me and smiled. "Since you don't want to marry me I will not force you. But with your new title of Lady Cinderella. I invite you to be a part of my court and live here in the palace. Do you accept ?"

"I do."

.......

My life from then on changed drastically. I moved out of my childhood home and into the palace. The prince still wanted to marry me but didnt force me since I wasn't interested and since we had yet to get to know each other. 

I had little to no duties. Except assisting in cleaning and sewing. Other than that I was nothing but a dear friend of the prince. When the prince wasn't attending to his duties and mandatory events we'd walk around the royal gardens and talk. 

One particular day we talked about our mothers. Both took from us by mysterious circumstances. His father never remarried. He tried to find a replacement Queen but couldn't help to dwell on his late wife. This prompted him to have a sculpture errected in her honor. A beautiful woman sat on a cushion , baby in her arms. Unlike my mother, his mother died suddenly after giving birth to a princess. She too didn't last very long. Before also passing away. 

Both of us know what its like to lose s beloved family member.

"I know ....You probably still don't want to marry me and I don't want to force you....But you've probably heard the news about my father." He says solemnly. 

"Yes. I'm aware." 

"I am going to be a King in need of an heir. But know that I've grown to care about you beyond what you'll acknowledge. I will wait as long as it takes. I want to marry you even if you only tolerate me as a person." 

He got down on one knee and pulled out a purple velvet box. "Will you marry me?" He opens the box and presents a multicolored diamond ring. 

"I will if it means easing a burden. I will be by your side as your bride." 

....

The day of the wedding was the best and worst day of my life. The wedding was beautiful but my father-in-law passed away the same day. We were about to leave for our honeymoon when a guard stopped the carriage. 

"Prince Kip. Princess Cinderella. The King! He's dying!" 

We sprung from the carriage honeymoon forgotten. The King looked paler than usual. He was in the middle of a coughing fit. He looked exhausted. I was heartbroken. 

"Kip...Ella...why aren't you gone for your honeymoon."

"You're more important."

He was silent for a moment. 

"Kip...give Ella your mother's necklace to wear at the coronation. She'll give her strength. Ella watch over him. You'll make a great Queen."

And with that he was gone. His last moments reassuring me I'd make a great Queen. Another tragic ending for both of us.

Mortem's POV

I had to get out of there. I ruined the once beautiful story. The statue shows Cinderella and Kip crowns on their heads and tears streaming down their faces. None the less they were smiling. As their cupped each other's face. Devastation in the middle of happiness. 

A bright light shone in the hallway. The Story Teller. I ran down the hall and ducked into a room. Before they had a chance to me. It took a moment to catch my breathe. (Ironic I know) Before I got to turn around. I looked around to see myself in a large room with small children asleep everywhere. 

I hear a young one start to whimper in her sleep. "Annie!"

How did I end up here?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What story do you think is next ? Any story suggestions ?


End file.
